thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Frade Spectrus
Character Information Name: Frade Spectrus Height: 5'4 Age: 14 Hair: The opposite of Shade; Short and red with black outlines Eyes: Zombie blood red with demonic pupils, looking as if they are waiting to tear themselves out of his skull and devour your soul Zodiac Sign: Gemeni Birthday: June 6th District Reigon: Minnesota Moral Alliance: Evil Tribute App Name: Frade Spectrus Age: 14 Gender: Male District: 1/2/4/5/3/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Mind Games, Traps, Throwing Knives, Appearance : An exact opposite of Shade Spectrus. Frade has short red hair with black outlines and red eyes the color of zombie blood. An angered look mixed with his mood is always on his face (like a mix of anger and happiness or anger and sorrow). Its always anger with something. A scar is on his right eye as well Personality: Evil, Cunning, Independent and very Merciless. He has a hellish need for bloodshed, and actually DRINKS goat blood to fit his favorite mythical creature; ''La Chupacabra. ''He also has a very vulgar way of talking, cussing in most sentences. (feel free to censor the swear words) Backstory: Kept a secret to the world until he was picked for the gamess, Frade Spectrus is the reason Shade is so quiet. He considers himself Shade's evil side formed into a human by the status of a brother, and since he was born Shade's life was just like the home of Frade's soul. Hell. He is inspired by all things hellish in the world, real or not and has a very negative religious perspective. He believes in God, but he sees God as a nusciance and thinks that all bad things are challenges he must overcome. His favorite mythical creature is the Chupacabra and he claims that he once saw the Chupacabra. A few games back, part of the arena's force field was glitched and it resulted in the Chupacabra mutt escaping. Frade uses this to further support his story. He gained the scar on his left eye after a small "fight" with Shade at a reaping. It started like any brotherly argument and led to Frade's face being dragged along the stone walls of the justice building, tearing at the flesh near his right eye. Frade was quiet but when he saw his scar in the mirror he began to laugh maniacally, pointing out that he sees the devil's grin in the scar. Nobody knows why he claims to see it, but Shade knows why. The doctors had diagnosed Frade with autism, so his parents did everything in their power that they could. However, the 9 months were coming to an end, and Shade wanting a normal brother made a deal with the devil to have Frade come out without Autism. Well, Frade came out without autism like Shade asked, but at 4 years of life for Frade, he began to draw simple stars inside every circle he could find and reach. Slowly as the years passed, more satanic symbols began appearing on everything Frade found. The night he began to drink goat blood, he left a note on his desk that made a pun on his name: "Are you a-FRADE? :)" Now, Shade feels that Frade's madness and satanic customs are his fault and the irony of all this is that he feels the exact same way he would have if Frade was born with Autism. Now, Frade has an evil inside him, and the games will only make it even bigger and stronger. Will Frade die only to free himself from the hell he's created for himself? Or will the victor of the games be the devil's child? (Fun fact, he isn't a satanist. He's a quaker, someone who believes in equality) Strengths: He has very evil ways of plotting attacks and using weapons, and he can endure hunger do to very odd eating habits. Frade can scare people away well too, but that only makes up for his low combat stamina. Weakness: His obsession with demons and mythical creatures makes him no better than an autistic child. He doesn't have tantrums but he gets carried away with his "artwork". Like any member of the Spectrus family, he is also very independent. Fears: Being overpowered. "If I'm to die in this dump, its because I was being an idiot, not because a little brat whyo got lucky did so". Bloodbath Strategy: Run in, grab one weapon and one bag of food, and kill your way out of there regardless of who it is. Games Strategy: He'll hunt for tributes actively, stopping only to eat or look for food. Feast Strategy: He will arm himself with his best weapons and take his bag along with an enemy district's bag. Token: A pentagram pin. Alliance: Alone, careers if he feels happy with the company he will have. Interview Angle: Talk about how the chupacabra and lucifer drive you to kill and answer the interviewer's questions thoroughly. Mentor Advice: He didn't get any advice because he feels that his instinct will serve him best. Trivia *Guess what? Frade was actually going to be classic Yuki and Shade mixed together. However, because I could not explain it without any homosexuality or awkwardness being involved, 'twas scrapped. *His birthday is on the same date of a second "bath salts zombie" attack, appropriate for his satanic lifestyle and zombie blood eyes. *He is my second most popular tribute next to Kodai, despite being a nominee for "Best Tribute" *Frade was going to have spiked hair shaped like devil horns *His original concept involved an affinity for knife gloves, an extreme interest in succubi, and vampire-like customs. *He is an avid listener of all things violent in music. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 3 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:Mistfire333's Tributes Category:Siblings